


Peridot's little Lapy

by Thomasponyfan1



Series: Steven universe Abdl (and other) stories. [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomasponyfan1/pseuds/Thomasponyfan1
Summary: Lapis and Peridont go on a Camp Pining Hearts Marathon, until...
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Steven universe Abdl (and other) stories. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1323476
Kudos: 11





	Peridot's little Lapy

It was a quiet night at the barn. Peridot was waiting for Lapis to watch another late night marathon of camp pining hearts. “Hurry up lazuli!” Period shouted “Coming!” Lapis shouted back. She then flew up via her water wings.

She was wearing a pink pajama top and bottom with purple bunnies, with a wired puffing in the groin area on the bottom. Peridot noticed this “Uh… Lapis what are you wearing?” She asked “Well I was going to pass out after the marathon.” Lapis explained.

“I… See...” Peridot said and the two began to watch Camp Pining Hearts. But as the night continued, Peridot couldn't help but look at the groin area. She thought she knew what she was wearing under there, but she wasn't sure.

However, her theory proved correct as the bowl of popcorn fell out of Lapis’ hands and onto the floor. “Oh I'm sorry!” Lapis shouted, knocking Peridot out of her booty trance. Lapis then began to get up, not noticing the string on her waist was loose. So as Lapis got up, her pajama bottoms fell down revealing a white diaper with purple heart and stars.

With the pajama bottoms now to her ankles, causing Lapis to begin to lose her balance. She tried to regain balance walking three steps to the right, moving right in front of Peridot. But it was now us, finely Lapis fell down. Leaving her padded rump up in the air, right in front of Peridot.

Right then the tape for Camp Pining Hearts ended, leaving the two blushing in silence. “Uhh…” Peridot trailed off breaking that silence. Lapis then began wintsing, as if to expect ridicule. “Can I help you up?”

Lapis opened her eyes to see that Peridot had moved to the front of her, then held out her right arms as well. Lapping grabbed her right arm with her left and she got up. “So…” Peridot began aging “Do you want to tell me why you're wearing a Diaper?” she asked.

There was another silence, Lapis began to tear up. “Hey-hey hey!” Peridot said taking Lapis’ hand again “You don't have to tell me, but I would like to know.” Lapis began wiping away her tears. “I'm sorry.” She said.

“It's fine.” Peridot said, she then sat on the couch, and am mochend for Lapis to do the same. Lapis did so, the sound of crinkling every step she took. “Now you don't need to tell me why you are wearing a Diaper.” Peridot continued “But, I'm your friend and I won't laugh at you.”

Lapis sighed “Every since I unfused from Jasper, I've been having accidents.” She explained “I talked to Steven about it and he suggested I should go back to diapers, so I did.” “Why didn't you tell me?”

“I-I was afraid you would laugh at me.” Laper admitted “Tease me and forced me to wear only my Diaper…” Lapis began crying aning, but her tears were wiped away by Peridot. “Lapis…” Peridot said in a motherly tone “Where friends and friends don't laugh at their problems.”

Lapis smiled and began crying, but this time was tears of joy. She then hugged Peridot, who then hugged back. “But will admit,” Peridot continued as the hug disjoined, “You do look cute with your padded rump exposed.”

Lapis smirked “Well if you like it.” She began “Then I can have it exposed when it's just the two of us.” Peridot smiled and Lapis took off her pants. The two continued to watch camp pining heart all through the night together. When it was over the two selpet on the couch, cubbeling all the way.

Laps still has to wear diapers, although she is still a little embarrassed by the fact that she does. She has told most of her close friends, and they are understanding and accepting (thought not with the acastionel joke) But the one she's only comptable have her diaper exposed for long periods of time was, Peridot.

**Author's Note:**

> So its ben a while since I wrote an ABDL fic, or at least publish one. So the back story. I saw a lot of People make ABDL Lapis art, so I thought I woukd do sonething to cash in on the trend. Thats it. I also now have a Patreon so if you was to support me, you can.
> 
> www.patreon.com/BTCP


End file.
